


纯情热烈

by hoyi1007



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top Mark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoyi1007/pseuds/hoyi1007
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	纯情热烈

黄仁俊猛地一下从背后抱住正在刷牙的李东赫，毛茸茸的头在李东赫的背上蹭了几下，正要开口说话，被口齿不清的李东赫堵回来:“李马克让你来的吗？我说了以后不跟他说话了。”  
李东赫边刷着牙边说着话边流着口水，嘴撅得老长，委屈巴巴的。黄仁俊随手抽了几张抽纸，转到李东赫身前，小手给李东赫擦着混着口水的牙膏沫，嘴里嘟囔着:“哎一古，你还委屈上了，明明是你正好好的就单方面不理马克哥，马克哥想和你说话你还一直躲着他，行了，吐了吧。”李东赫非要和黄仁俊对着干，大喊着“都吞了”，就一口把嘴里的牙膏咽了下去，黄仁俊气的捧起水就往李东赫脸上泼，于是两个小屁孩愉快地打起了水仗。。。

凌晨三点的李东赫轻轻摇醒黄仁俊，床头柜上的小台灯照映着东赫半张脸，黄仁俊费力张开眼睛，男孩子嘟着嘴嗲着声音撒着娇:“仁俊呐，肚子饿了。”黄仁俊太清楚李东赫这个人了，完完全全知道自己的魅力点，把所有人都抓的死死的，比如某加拿大著名男rapper。  
黄仁俊叹了口气，拉着李东赫，直奔罗渽民房间。  
凌晨三点四十的dream宿舍，00line四个人都吃上了不愿透露姓名的某罗姓厨师做的酱油炒饭。  
“所以，你到底为什么不跟马克哥说话，来我们宿舍折腾我们？”李帝努第一个吃完，拿纸巾擦了擦嘴，慢悠悠开口问。  
黄仁俊嘴里嚼着东西，不忘附和一句“就是就是”，旁边还没恢复精神双目无神的罗渽民听到声音看了一眼黄仁俊，毫无灵魂地重复：“就是就是。”  
李东赫默默喝了口水，两颊红扑扑的，嘟嘟囔囔地说:“你们不要跟两个未成年说啊，李马克跟我...做了。”空气寂静了三秒钟。饭桌上的三个人同时爆发“李马克跟你做了！”的巨大喊声。紧接着，卧室里的两个未成年飞速钻出来瞪大眼睛喊着“什么什么！”  
李东赫:......  
  
李马克在练习室里暂时眯了一会，被另一边沙发上的手机振动吵醒，手臂睡得有些麻了，站起来活动了一下，对离手机近一些的伯贤说:“哥，我去喝点水，哥帮我看看谁在一直发消息。”  
伯贤漫不经心地应着，拿起手机瞥了一眼，这一瞥，了不得。  
黄仁俊:哥原来是这种人吗？趁我们东赫喝醉酒哄骗着做什么呢？哥是什么禽兽吗？  
李帝努:哇，哥了不起呢，就这么做了吗？  
罗渽民:哥啊，虽然这样很尊敬你，但东赫生气真不是开玩笑的呢  
钟辰乐:李马克！你对东赫哥做那种事了吗？OMG！可怕～  
朴志晟:马克哥，是真的吗？是真的吗？真的是真的吗？大发！  
李东赫:完蛋了...  
  
喝完水回来的李马克，把前面头发撩了撩，拿过帽子带上，走过来叫哥哥吃饭，伯贤把手机递过去，小心翼翼问了一句:“马克你..和楷灿？？？”  
确认过消息的李马克听到哥哥的话，红色从脖子蔓延到天灵盖，慌乱地说着“额，阿尼，额...”，最后点了点头，莫名其妙清了清嗓子，带着恳求的神情说:“哥，先不要跟其他哥哥说，那...什么之后东赫一直不跟我说话，我怕他生气。”  
刚刚推门进来的其他哥哥们:......  


三天前。  
其实哥哥的酒局李东赫是不想参与的。刚刚步入成年人的行列，不是很喜欢酒味，并且酒量很差(虽然因为男人的自尊心在签售会上用酒量跟粉丝吹牛)。  
可是因为来叫他的是金道英，并且说着“你就不用来了，完全没有可以容下酒的细胞”，李东赫游戏也不玩了，光着脚丫噔噔噔往客厅跑。等找到李马克旁边的位置坐定了，才抬起头朝金道英喊：“来呀来呀，让哥看看我能容下四升真露的细胞！”李马克看得好笑，揉揉李东赫的头发，起身给他拿了条空调毯盖住只穿了短裤的两条笔直的腿。  
李东赫对李马克笑了笑，然后附在李马克耳朵旁说着悄悄话：“我要是喝醉了哥要负责照顾我才行，作为奖励，今晚哥可以想亲我几下就亲几下，下面...可以给哥摸，但只能一下...”  
李马克的耳朵几乎是在一瞬间就红了，轻轻推开李东赫，用只能两个人才能听到的音量说：“说什么呢，那你不要喝醉就行了...”  
话还没说完，郑在玹出声打断了李马克道：“马克耳朵怎么这么红，李楷灿你少说乱七八糟的话招惹马克。”李东赫眨巴了几下眼睛，作乖巧状。  
因为李东赫和金道英没有硝烟的战争，这场酒局从一开始就十分焦灼。李东赫从第二杯开始脸就开始变红，李马克一边观察着李东赫的状况，一边对哥哥们说可以了可以了，偏偏徐英浩不停给李东赫加火候，嘴里不停说着“哎呀，这一轮道英比楷灿快了0.67秒”这种话，李东赫眼睛聚焦有点困难的时候，其他人还热火朝天地喝着，然后李东赫就猝不及防地...睡了过去，一下子跌进李马克怀里。哥哥们看着两个人亲密的姿势，哄笑成一团。  
李马克也喝了一点酒，半抱着李东赫进了房间，跟徐英浩打了声招呼说今晚换个房间，哥哥们又一阵起哄，让李马克红了脸，迅速进了房间把门关上了。拖着李东赫简单洗了洗澡，安置到床上的时候已经2点多了，李马克躺在李东赫房间很快就睡过去了。

李马克是被一片奇异的濡湿感给痒起来的。房间外面已经重新回归平静。刚开始李马克以为自己在做梦，可是下巴上的触感太真实，亲吻的声音在不算狭小的房间里响起，李马克渐渐回过神来，睁开眼看到的画面就是李东赫窝在他怀里，微微仰起头闭着眼睛一口一口亲吻着他的下巴，时不时用小舌尖挑一下。李马克刚要开口，一低头李东赫的两片柔软几乎是立马就凑了上来，舌头轻车熟路地伸了进去和李马克纠缠起来。  
场面开始逐渐失控，李马克的下身已经不受控制地硬了起来，戳在李东赫只穿着内裤的小腹上，大手挑开他刚刚为李东赫穿好的T恤里，一下一下抚摸着李东赫的背。  
房间里的冷气钻进被子里让李马克稍稍找回了一点理智，得了空隙小声喊了李东赫：“楷灿呐，你醒着么？”回应他的是李东赫一把握住他腿间的坚硬：“哥哥，你这里好烫。”李马克低低吼了一声，捉住李东赫还要继续动作的手，继续哄着他：“东赫啊，你先放开，你是醒着的吗？东赫啊，你不要动了...”

李东赫的手还在不听话地乱动，李马克不断调整着呼吸，正要狠狠心把李东赫推开的时候，李东赫带着哭腔在李马克怀里说：“哥哥，你摸摸我的那里，我今天答应你让你摸一次的。”李马克心中一动，又胀大了一圈，还没反应过来，李东赫翻身趴坐在李马克身上，在李马克耳边低语：“哥哥，我们做吧，床头柜里有那个，我想跟哥做好久好久了 ...”  
李马克的心理防线全面崩溃。

做扩张的时候，李东赫就一直边哭边掉眼泪，李马克急得不停亲他，亲得李东赫本来就红嘟嘟的嘴唇更加红润。  
等扩张做好了，李马克进去一半，李东赫就把嘴巴张得圆圆的，不停说着：“李马克坏蛋，李马克坏蛋...”李马克手忙脚乱的，一只手给李东赫擦着眼泪，一只手还要不停抚摸着李东赫的性器，下面一点一点往李东赫身体里进。  
不知道戳到李东赫哪里，喊叫陡然变了音调，添了另一种意味，一股浓稠的白色液体直直射在了李马克小腹，李马克愣了一下，看着身下喘息的李东赫，低头亲了亲他额头，开始不停顶弄那处，李东赫的呻吟不停溢出，李马克将李东赫的两条笔直的腿分的更开了些，更加用力地往深处顶，李东赫呻吟的声音更大一点，李马克俯下身子堵住李东赫湿漉漉的嘴巴，细细亲吻着爱人。这是他的东赫。  
带着李东赫清理完，外面的天已经全亮了。李东赫累的一点力气都使不出来，熟睡着打起了小呼噜，李马克将李东赫紧紧扣在怀里，手指不停缕着李东赫的发丝，用下巴蹭蹭他的头顶，觉得不够，又亲了几下，最后轻声说了句“东赫啊，你刚才好漂亮”，才心满意足地睡了过去。

下午收到队长任务叫李马克起床练习的金道英，开门看着两个孩子在床上抱作一团觉得可爱，带着慈爱的笑容走到床边，忽的看到垃圾桶里用过的套子和床头柜上摆着的没盖的润滑剂，笑容逐渐消失，暴力将李马克提溜出房间，教训了一顿，然后在某个神秘群聊里发了一句话：我输了，马克这小子果然还是冲动了！

开门的是渽民，当他看到李马克拎着一大袋炸鸡出现在dream宿舍门口的时候，先是坏笑了一下，然后凑过去悄悄跟李马克说:“哥真的厉害，做了哎！”李马克耳朵一下子红了起来，推开兴奋的弟弟，摸着鼻头小声说:“是意外啦。。。”  
话音刚落，那边传来黄仁俊的喊声“渽民呐，谁来了”，李马克急急忙忙脱了鞋子跑进屋里，尬笑两声，才举起手中提着的东西说:“孩子们，看看我给你们带来了什么！”两个未成年人早就把别的事情忘在脑后，兴冲冲跑过来抢吃的，jeno腾地站起来，犹豫地抱了抱李马克，拉着罗渽民跟着未成年人一起走了。黄仁俊虽然在发消息的时候盛气凌人，实际感知到现场诡异的气氛之后，也非常有眼色地跟在罗渽民后面离开了客厅，路过李马克不忘虚张声势地警告一句“哥敢欺负楷灿就完蛋了”。  
客厅里一下子安静下来，盘腿窝在沙发角落里的东赫眼珠子提溜提溜转了几圈，悄悄瞥了一眼手足无措的李马克，抓了一把零食袋里的小饼干塞进嘴里，咀嚼时嘎吱嘎吱的声音响起来，李马克向前走了一步，唤了一声“东赫啊”，李东赫垂下眼睑，缓慢地嚼着东西，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，嘴巴撅的老高。李马克看着他这幅委屈的样子，心里更软了一些，朝李东赫走过来，坐在李东赫旁边，肩膀挨着肩膀，膝盖并着膝盖。又沉默了一会，李马克才开口说话:“东赫啊对不起，我那天...没忍住就...额...那个了，还...弄疼你了，没让你...就是...舒服...唔...”李马克打好的道歉草稿没能说完就被跳起的李东赫强行捂住了嘴巴，睁大眼睛看着眼前紧张的李东赫。  
有多久没见他了？三天多一点点。李东赫不在身边就会无聊的李马克，已经这么久没见到他了。练习的时候会想他，睡觉的时候会想他，给他发很多很多条没有回应的短信，看着孩子们偷拍的他的背影，太想他了，因为太想他了以至于这么多天才再次近距离看到他眉眼的时候感动到红了眼眶。他散在额头的碎发，亮晶晶的眼睛，喉结位置的痣，还有两颗圆圆的小牙牙，都生动地映在李马克眼里，李马克想，我太喜欢李东赫了。  
李马克这样想着，把李东赫的手挪开，凑上前轻轻亲了李东赫的嘴角一下。刚才还害怕被其他孩子听见李马克虎狼之词而慌乱的李东赫，这才反应过来现在的处境。他正劈开腿，坐在李马克腿上，并面对面和他呼吸相闻着，刚才李马克还亲了他一下。  
李东赫又重新撅起嘴:“什么嘛，哥只会用这一招哄人，连我为什么不理你的原因都不知道。”李马克挠了挠后脑勺，仔细思考了一下，小心翼翼地说道:“啊，不是我刚才说的原因吗...对不起啊东赫，我好像确实不知道...”李东赫捏住李马克的脸颊肉，又松开来，伸手环绕住他的脖颈，把头靠在颈窝的地方说:“第二天早上你就把我自己一个人丢下就走了，哼╯^╰”  
李马克轻轻顺着李东赫的头毛，连忙解释完道着歉:“对不起东赫，我去练习的时候你还没有醒过来...所以...对不起对不起”  
李东赫咯咯笑起来，在李马克耳后吻了一下。李马克低下头亲了一下李东赫的头发。然后两个人接了一个绵长的吻。  
自以为自己声音很小的钟辰乐：“啊啊啊，快来看！马克哥和楷灿哥在kiss！”一排小脑袋整整齐齐露出来。  
本来正在kiss的两个人迅速分开，红着脸一起转头看风景。  
两双手却握得紧实。

提问：两个人那个的时候，李东赫是醉着还是醒着？


End file.
